


Little surprise for your mouth

by tigragrece



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 34





	Little surprise for your mouth

Tang Yi liked that Shao Fei loved to talk à lot even if sometimes he wished he would shut his mouth even when they have lovemaking he is very talkative.  
Multiple times Tang Yi tried to gag him or put his hand on his mouth.  
Sometimes he wished it's would be its turn to talk to Shao Fei and praise him.

"Will you let me talk a little" says Tang Yu

Shao Fei was surprised and say "What it is?"

"I want to praise you, you are wonderful I just want to return the favor to you sometimes but you can't shut your mouth. That I have even bought this" and Tang Yi showed him one ball gag

Shao Fei agreed to that and they start using it but even with that Shao Fei couldn't stop moaning.  
But it's didn't stop Tang Yi to tell him that he loved him, care about him and that he is wonderful


End file.
